Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards
The Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards, also known as the Kapinoy VCAs is an annual awards show that airs on the Philippine television network IBC, which is usually held on a Saturday night in March or April, that honor the year's biggest Philippine television, movie and music industry acts, as voted by Kapinoy viewers for the recieve winners. The show features numerous celebrity guest rom Kapino superstars and music acts with the topped performances. In recent years, IBC merchandising have been incorporated into the show. The Kapinoy VCAs alsohost live entertainment which brought honors this year's biggest TV stars and movie personalities voted by the Kapinoy superstars through text and online voting. According to Jose Avellana, chairman of IBC, Boots Anson-Roa, president and CEO of IBC and Manolo "Lito" Ocampo Cruz, executive vice-president of IBC, This is the first time in a milestone for The Kapinoy Network's business in Southeast Asia as it will deliver on IBC's commitment of providing global all-Filipino shows and properties which are adapted to reflect local tastes and aspirations. Vote for favorites from The Best of IBC Shows for the Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards. We're daily and grand raffle prizes with Daily Sure-Prizes and Grand Prizes and win the big prizes. The 1st Prizes of 26" TV Receiver/Monitor, 2nd Prizes 20" RCA TV Sets, 3rd Prizes 14" Skyworth and LG TV Sets and Consolation Prizes of Kapinoy Sirprizes Nominees '2014' 'Media' 'Best TV Station' *IBC (winner) *ABS-CBN (runner-up) *GMA *TV5 'Best FM Radio Station' *89 DMZ (winner) *Wave 915 (runner-up) *Magic 89.9 *97dot9 Home Radio 'Television (Official Ballot)' Important: Check only one program for category, otherwise this ballot becomes invalid, Program Categories and Titles are them are the winner or runner-up. 'Best News Program' *''Express Balita'' (winner) *''News Team 13'' (runner-up) *''Balita sa IBC'' 'Best Public Affairs Program' *''Forum ni Randy'' (winner) *''Good Take'' (runner-up) *''Report Kay Boss'' 'Best Public Service Program' *''Bitag'' (winner) *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (runner-up) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' 'Best Drama Series' *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (winner) *''Only Me and You'' (runner-up) *''5 Girls and Daddy'' *''Habang May Buhay'' 'Best Fantasy Series' *''Janella in Wonderland'' (winner) *'Tasya Fantasta (runner-up) *''Computer Man'' 'Best Drama Anthology' *''Love Notes'' (winner) *''Dear Heart'' (runner-up) *''Regal Drama Hour'' 'Best Gag Show' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (winner) *''TODAS Kids'' (1st runner-up) *''TVJ: Television's Jesters'' (2nd runner-up) 'Best Variety Show' *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (winner) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (runner-up) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' 'Best Sitcom' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (winner) *''Whattaboys'' (runner-up) *''Iskul Bukol'' 'Best Reality Show' *''Born to be a Superstar'' (winner) *''Superstar Circle'' (runner-up) *''Star For A Night'' 'Best Children's Program' *''KapinoyLand'' (winner) *''Barney & Friends'' (runner-up) *''TV Wonderland'' 'Best Educational Program' *''Cooltura'' (winner) *''Ating Alamin'' 'Best Movie blocks' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (winner) *''IBCinema'' *''Viva Box Office'' 'Best Showbiz Talk Show' *''Celebrity DAT Com'' (winner) *''See True'' *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' 'Best Talk Show' *''Joey & Teysi'' (winner) *''Sunrise sa Tanghali'' *''Usap-Usapan Live'' 'Best Sports Program' *''PBA on IBC'' (winner) *''NBA on IBC'' (runner-up) *''ONE FC'' 'Best Game Show' *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (winner) *''The Million Second Quiz'' (runner-up) *''Lucky 13'' 'Favorite Drama Actress' *Cristine Reyes for Maghihintay Sa'yo (winner) *Ingrid dela Paz for Only Me and You (runner-up) 'Fvaorite Drama Actor' *Mario Maurer for Only Me and You (winner) *Onemig Bondoc for Maghihintay Sa'yo (runner-up) 'Favorite Teen Actor' *Marlo Mortel for Janella in Wonderland (winner) *Rico dela Paz for Only Me and You (runner-up) 'Favorite Teen Actress' *Janella Salvador for Janella in Wonderland (winner) *Elisse Joson for Only Me and You (runner-up) 'Favorite Comedy Stars' *Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap for Maya Loves Sir Chief (winner) *AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio for Whattaboys (runner-up) 'Favorite Game Show Host' *Drew Arellano for Who Wants To Be a Millionaire? (winner) *Robi Domingo for The Million Second Quiz (runner-up) 'Music' 'Favorite Music Group' *Eraserheads (winner) *1:43 (rinner-up) 'Favorite Female Singer' *Anja Aguilar (winner) *Rachel Alejandro (runner-up) 'Favorite Male Singer' *Dingdong Avanzado (winner) *Sam Concepcion (runner-up) 'Favorite OPM Song' *''Sa Isang Sulyap Mo'' by 1:43 (winner) *''To Reach You'' by Anja Aguilar (runner-up) *''Download'' by Dingdong Avanzado *''I Just Fall in Love Again'' by Angeline Quinto '2015' 'Media' 'Best TV Station' *IBC (winner) *ABS-CBN (runner-up) *GMA *TV5 'Best FM Radio Station' *89 DMZ (winner) *Wave 91.5 (runner-up) *Magic 89.9 *102.7 Star FM 'Television (Official Ballot)' Important: Check only one program for category, otherwise this ballot becomes invalid, Program Categories and Titles are them are the winner or runner-up. 'Best News Program' *''News Team 13'' (winner) *''Express Balita'' (runner-up) *''Balita sa IBC'' *''IBC Balita Ngayon'' 'Best Public Affairs Program' *''Report Kay Boss'' (winner) *''Good Take'' (runner-up) *''Linawin Natin'' *''Entrepinoy'' 'Best Public Service Program' *''Bitag'' (winner) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (runner-up) *''Mahal'' 'Best Drama Series' *''Only Me and You'' (winner) *''Kailangan Kita'' (runner-up) *''5 Girls and Daddy'' *''Habang May Buhay'' 'Best Fantasy Series' *''Janelal: A Teen Princess'' (winner) *''Voltron Man'' (runner-up) *''Janella in Wonderland'' *''Computer Man'' 'Best Drama Anthology' *''Love Notes'' (winner) *''Cine Trese'' (runner-up) *''Sheryl'' *''Regal Drama Hour'' 'Best Gag Show' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (winner) *''TVJ: Television's Jesters'' (runner-up) *''Goin' Bananas'' *''C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment)'' 'Best Variety Show' *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (winner) *''Loveliness'' (runner-up) *''Maricel Live!'' *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' 'Best Sitcom' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (winner) *''Hapi House'' (runner-up) *''Iskul Bukol'' *''Sitak ni Jack'' 'Best Reality Show' *''Born to be a Superstar'' (winner) *''Superstar Circle'' *''Star For A Night'' 'Best Children's Program' *''KapinoyLand'' (winner) *''Chikiting Patrol'' *''TV Wonderland'' 'Best Movie blocks' *''Viva Box Office'' (winner) *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (runner-up) *''Piling-Piling Pelikula'' 'Best Showbiz Talk Show' *''Sseing Stars Tonight'' (winner) *''See True'' *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' 'Best Sports Program' *''PBA on IBC'' (winner) *''NBA on IBC'' (runner-up) *''ONE FC'' *''The Main Event'' 'Best Game Show' *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (winner) *''The Million Second Quiz'' (runner-up) *''Lucky 13'' *''The Weakest Link'' 'Favorite Drama Actress' *Coleen Garcia for Voltron Man (winner) 'Fvaorite Drama Actor' *AJ Muhlach of Voltron Man (winner) 'Favorite Teen Actor' *Marlo Mortel for Janella: A Teen Princess (winner) 'Favorite Teen Actress' *Janella Salvador for Janella: A Teen Princess (winner) 'Favorite Comedy Stars' *Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap for Maya Loves Sir Chief (winner) *Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon for Iskul Bukol (runner-up) 'Favorite Game Show Host' *Drew Arellano for Who Wants To Be a Millionaire? (winner) *Robi Domingo for The Million Second Quiz (runner-up) 'Music' 'Favorite Music Group' *Eraserheads (winner) *Sugar High (rinner-up) 'Favorite Female Singer' *Anja Aguilar (winner) *Nadine Lustre (runner-up) 'Favorite Male Singer' *Dingdong Avanzado (winner) *Miguel Aguila (runner-up) 'Favorite OPM Song' *''Video Killed The Radio Star'' by Eraserheads (winner) *''Mahal Kita Pero'' by Janella Salvador (runner-up) *''Tatlong Bente Singko'' by Dingdong Avanzado *''Tayo'' by Sarah Geronimo '2016' 'Media' 'Best TV Station' *IBC (winner) *ABS-CBN (runner-up) *GMA *TV5 'Best FM Radio Station' *Wave 91.5 (winner) *89 DMZ (runner-up) *Magic 89.9 *97.9 Home Radio 'Television (Official Ballot)' Important: Check only one program for category, otherwise this ballot becomes invalid, Program Categories and Titles are them are the winner or runner-up. 'Best News Program' *''Express Balita'' (winner) *''News Team 13'' (runner-up) *''IBC Balita Ngayon'' 'Best Public Affairs Program' *''Good Take'' (winner) *'Forum ni Randy'' (runner-up)'' *''Report Kay Boss' 'Best Public Service Program' *Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (winner) *''Bitag'' (runner-up) *''Mahal'' 'Best Drama Series' *''Glory Jane'' (winner) *''Before I Fall in Love'' (runner-up) *''Only Me and You' 'Best Fantasy Series' *Syrena'' (winner) *''Kumander Bawang'' (runner-up) *''Ora Engkantada'' 'Best Drama Anthology' *''Love Notes'' (winner) *''Regal Drama Hour'' (runner-up) *''Aiko Drama Special'' 'Best Gag Show' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (winner) *''Goin' Bananas'' (1st runner-up) *''TVJ: Television's Jesters'' (2nd runner-up) 'Best Variety Show' *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (winner) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (runner-up) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' 'Best Sitcom' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (winner) *''Iskul Bukol'' (runner-up) *''Hapi House'' 'Best Reality Show' *''Born to be a Superstar'' (winner) *''Dancing with the Stars'' (runner-up) *''Star For A Night'' 'Best Children's Program' *''KapinoyLand'' (winner) *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (runner-up) *''TV Wonderland'' 'Best Educational Program' *''Cooltura'' (winner) *''Ating Alamin'' 'Best Movie blocks' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (winner) *''IBCinema'' *''Viva Box Office'' 'Best Showbiz Talk Show' *''Showbiz Unlimited'' (winner) *''See True'' *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' 'Best Talk Show' *''The Enchong Dee Show'' (winner) *''Joey & Teysi'' *''Usap-Usapan Live'' 'Best Sports Program' *''PBA on IBC'' (winner) *''NBA on IBC'' (runner-up) *''ONE FC'' 'Best Game Show' *''Cash Cab Philippines'' (winner) *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (runner-up) *''Lucky 13'' 'Favorite Drama Actress' *Angelu de Leon for Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan? (winner) *Cristine Reyes for Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (runner-up) 'Fvaorite Drama Actor' *Bobby Andrews for Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan? (winner) *Mario Maurer for Only Me and You (runner-up) 'Favorite Teen Actor' *Diego Loyzaga for Syrena (winner) *Rico dela Paz for Glory Jane (runner-up) 'Favorite Teen Actress' *Cherryz Mendoza for Glory Jane (winner) *Liza Soberano for Syrena (runner-up) 'Favorite Comedy Stars' *Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap for Maya Loves Sir Chief (winner) *''Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon for Iskul Bukol (runner-up)'' 'Favorite Game Show Host' *Drew Arellano for Who Wants To Be a Millionaire? (winner) *Ryan Agoncillo for Cash Cab Philippines (runner-up) 'Music' 'Favorite Music Group' *1:43 (winner) *Eraserheads (rinner-up) 'Favorite Female Singer' *Janella Salvador (winner) *Anja Aguilar (runner-up) 'Favorite Male Singer' *Young JV (winner) *Dingdong Avanzado (runner-up) 'Favorite OPM Song' *''Sa Puso'y Ikaw'' by Cherryz Mendoza (winner) *''Alam Niya Ba'' - James Reid (runner-up) *''Mahal Kita Pero'' by Janella Salvador *''Tanong'' - Young JV '2017' Date venue: June 10, 2017 (Saturday) - Daily On-Raffles (May 13-June 9, 2017), Grand Prizes (June 10, 2017) 'Official Ballot' Important: Check only One (1) or Two (2) Program for Category, otherwise this BALLOT becomes INVALID. Programs Categories and Titles are in Alphabetical Order. 'Action / Fantasy' *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (winner) *''My Little Anghel'' *''Magic Kamison'' 'Anime / Tokusatsu' *''Kirarin Revolution'' (winner) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' *''Ninninger'' 'Children' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''KapinoyLand'' (winner) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''The Faitly OddParents'' 'Comedy' *''Iskul Bukol'' (winner) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' *''Vic & Leen'' 'Drama' *''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (winner) *''High School Life'' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' *''Star 13 Presents'' * The Wedding Scheme * Remember: War of the Son 'Game / Reality' *''Born to be a Superstar'' *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (winner) 'News / Current Affairs' *''Bitag: The New Generation'' (winner) *''Express Balita'' (winner) *''Forum ni Randy'' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' *''Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa'' *''News Team 13'' *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan'' *''What's Up Doc?'' 'Specials / Movies' *''IBCinema'' *''Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema'' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (winner) 'Sports' *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' *''NBA on IBC'' *''PBA on IBC'' (winner) *''Tukaan'' 'Talk / Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' *''Morning Kris'' (winner) *''Showbiz Unlimited'' 'Musical / Variety' *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (winner) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' *''Dingdong n' Lani'' '2018' Date venue: June 16, 2018 (Saturday) - Daily On-Raffles (May 12-June 15, 2018), Grand Prizes (June 16, 2018) 'Official Ballot' Important: Check only One (1) or Two (2) Program for Category, otherwise this BALLOT becomes INVALID. Programs Categories and Titles are in Alphabetical Order. 'Action / Fantasy' *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' *''Merlyna'' (winner) *''Tasya Fantasya'' *''Warrior is a Child'' 'Anime / Tokusatsu' * Eyeshield 21 * Kamen Rider Build * Kirarin Revolution * Voltes V (winner) 'Children' * Dora the Explorer * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents *''Winx Club'' (winner) 'Comedy' *''Iskul Bukol'' (winner) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' 'Drama' *''BFF'' *''Drinking Solo'' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' *''Kapantay ay Langit'' (winner) *''Monstar'' *''Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan'' *''Till My Heartaches End'' 'Game / Reality' *''Born to be a Superstar'' (winner) *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' *'Bonus': *''Bonakid Pre-School: Ready Set Laban!'' *''Promil Four i-Shine Talent Camp'' 'Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' *''Cooltura'' (winner) 'News / Current Affairs' *''Bitag: The New Generation'' *''Express Balita'' *''Forum ni Randy'' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (winner) *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' *''Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa'' *''News Team 13'' (winner) *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan'' *''What's Up Doc?'' 'Specials / Movies' *''IBCinema'' (winner) *''Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema'' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' 'Sports' *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' *''NBA on IBC'' *''PBA on IBC'' (winner) 'Talk' *''Morning Kris'' (winner) *''Showbiz Unlimited'' *''The Jon Santos Show'' 'Musical / Variety' *''APO Tanghali Na!'' *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (winner) Raffle Rules *1. Ballots are Invalidated in the collowing circumstances: *a. Checking more than one program in the same category *b. Omitting Viewer's costumary signature *c. Using a fictitions name or address *b. Submitting other than the official Ballot from. *2. Offers, employees, talents and contractors of or for IBC and IBC Sales and Marketing; and their relatives up to the 3rd Degree of Consanguinity, are disqualified from the raffle. *3. Winners will be announced on IBC only. Daily Prizes acclaimed after 7 Days, and Grand Prizes unclaimed after 15 days, become forfeit. *4. Participants may send in an untimited number of Ballots, subject to observance of Raffle rules. *5. Management of IBC recieve the right to amend and/or supersede Raffle rules at any time. *Daily on-air raffles start on February 24 on IBC See also * Manila Standard (November 4, 1990, page 17) - Google News Archive Search * IBC References Category:Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards Category:2014 establishments in the Philippines Category:Philippine television awards Category:Philippine television series Category:Awards established in 2014 Category:IBC shows Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Television awards